gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic (szerb nyelven: Нико Белић), egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, főhős a 4-ik részben és szintén szerepel a The Lost and Damnedben és a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. Nikót Lester Crest és Patrick McReary említi a GTA V-ben. Niko Jugoszláviában nőtt fel (a mai Szerbia területén), ahol a délszláv háborúban harcolt. Később a szervezett bűnözésben a szindikátusokban dolgozott Liberty Cityben. A jugoszláv háborúk vége óta Niko fő célja az volt, hogy megtalálja és megölje: Florian Cravicet, és Darko Brevicet (az egyikük elárulta őt a háború idején). Niko unokatestvére Roman Bellic, akinek a nagynénje Milica Bellic, és Roman felesége Mallorie Bardas lesz. Háttér Korai élete és a családja Niko Kelet-Európában született, a Balkánhoz közel. Apja visszaeső alkoholista volt. Édesanyja Milica Bellic, boldogtalan volt, hogy fia ilyen kemény helyen kénytelen felnőni. Egy beszélgetés során Patrick McRearyvel, kiderül, hogy Nikónak volt még egy bátyja, aki meghalt a boszniai háborúban. Dwayne Forgéval való beszélgetéskor kiderül, hogy Niko olyan helyen nőtt fel, ahol nem volt áram. Kate McReary szerint Roman azért ment az Egyesült Államokba, mert az anyját megerőszakolták majd megölték. Ő tudta, Roman édesanyjának, a halálának az igazi okát is, ám Roman mindig is azt mondta, hogy egy égő házban lelte a halálát. Niko az egyetlen olyan főszereplő, aki közvetlenül Európából származik, bár Tommy Vercetti és Toni Cipriani is rendelkezett európai gyökerekkel. A Boszniai Háborúk Nikónak fel kellett nőnie a zord környezethez a Jugoszláv háborúk alatt, egy tizenéves katona volt (a délszláv háborúk 1991 és 1995 között zajlottak vagyis Niko 13-17 éves lehetett ez idő alatt). Niko említést tesz arról, hogy elárulta valaki "10 évvel ezelőtt", vagyis 1997-ben vagy 1998-ban, (bár állítása szerint Florian volt, de az "12 vagy 13 évvel ezelőtt"). Ő szolgált helikopter pilótaként, és lövészként a háború során. A háború alatt Niko egyaránt szemtanúja volt számos atrocitásnak, a saját cinikus perspektív élete alatt még egy bizonyos fokú sajnálattal is szembesült (depressziója és az érzelmi válás miatt). Végül Niko 15 fős egységét (többségük barátok azonos szülővárosúak, mint ő), is megtámadták az ellenséges erők, de Darko Brevic és Florian Cravic és persze Niko túlélték a támadást. Niko arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Florian és Darko elárulták az osztagot, és a fiú megfogadta, hogy feltárja az igazságot. A bosszú vezeti útján, amíg folytathatja a megszokott életét. A háború utáni élet Niko nehezen, de talált állandó munkát a háború után. Niko kuzinja, Roman, már elköltözött Amerikába, hogy új életet kezdjen Liberty Cityben, amíg Niko a következő évtizedet az Európa bűnös alvilágában dolgozva töltötte, míg le nem csukták. Miután kiszabadult a börtönből, elkezdett dolgozni Ray Bulgarinnak, amikor egy hajó elsüllyedt, ami szerepet játszott egy műveletben az Adriai-tengeren, amivel elmentek Olaszországba, Niko biztonságos helyre úszott, de minden és mindenki más elveszett. Bulgarin úgy vélte, hogy Niko volt az, aki szándékosan elsüllyesztette a hajót és ellopta a pénzt, a gengszter hatóköre túl nagy volt Európában, úgyhogy Niko csatlakozott a kereskedelmi flottához, hogy elmeneküljön Bulgarin elől. Niko visszaemlékszik arra, hogy a házuk leégett Európában és csak egy üveg Vodka maradt meg, ezt a beszélgetést a Roman's Sorrowban hallható. ''GTA IV'' eseményei Niko a Platypus nevű teherhajón töltött két hónapot, ami végül becsempészte őt Liberty Citybe. thumb|right|250px|[[Roman Bellic|Roman üdvözli Nikót Liberty Cityben.]] Niko a játék alatt azt mondja, hogy azért költözött Liberty Citybe, mert új életet akart kezdeni úgy, hogy az amerikai álmot éli, de amikor megérkezik a városba, neki nincs semmije Romant kivéve. Niko és Hossan útja szétválik, hogy találkozzon unokatestvérével és hogy megtalálja Florian Cravicet, aki Libertybe költözött a háború után. Roman nagy sikerével kérkedett, de kiderült, hogy igazából vagyona alig van, egy kevés keresetet hozó taxicéggel és egy csótányokkal teli otthonnal rendelkezik. Romannak szerencsejáték-függősége miatt nagy adósságai vannak. Így a férfi köteles segíteni Roman taxiüzletében és megvédeni őt az uzsorásoktól, akik zaklatják. 'Broker' thumb|left|250px|[[Dardan Petrela|Dardan fenyegeti Romant nem sokkal Niko megérkezése előtt.]] Mikor Roman felhívja Nikót, hogy jöjjön a taxicégéhez, megismerkedik Mallorie Bardassal és Vladimir Gleboval. Később Dardan Petrela és Bledar Morina betörtek Roman vállalatához, majd Bledar földhöz vágta Roman számítógépét, Dardan pedig megpróbálta elvágni a kövér fickónak a torkát, csakhogy Niko eltörte Dardannak a kezét, ezzel menekülésre késztetve a támadókat. Nem sokkal később Roman megkérte Nikót, hogy menjen Mallorieért. Eközben, összetalálkozik a jövendőbeli szerelmével, Michellevel, aki elkezd randizgatni Nikóval. Ezután Roman megcsörgeti Nikót mondván, hogy az albánok foglyul ejtették. Niko a hír hallatán megmenti Romant és megöli Bledart és a cinkosát, Kalemt. Ezt követően Dardan is megérkezik a helyszínre, akit a főhős elkezd üldözni. Egy hosszas menekülés után, Dardan befut egy épületbe, ahol Nikót megtámadja egy késsel, szerencsére az ifjú kirúgja a gengsztert az ablakon. Az események után Vlad meghallotta, hogy elintézett az albán maffiából három embert, ennek eredményeként az orosz uzsorás felajánlotta, hogyha segít neki pár megbízásban, akkor Romannak nem kell fizetni a tartozásait. Vlad megbízásait teljesítve, Niko összebarátkozik Little Jacobbal, aki több feladattal is megbízza az új barátját, melyeket sikeresen teljesíteni fog a fiatalember. thumb|right|250px|Niko lelövi [[Vladimir Glebov|Vladot.]] Ennek befejeztével, Vlad betartotta az ígéretét, és leszállt Romanról, ámde a dagadt krapek eléggé elszomorodott, hiszen Vlad sokat udvarolt Mallorienek attól tartva, hogy a lány beleszeret Vladba. Ezt megakadályozva, Niko meglátogatja Vladot, akit egy terjedelmes kergetés után lelő egy pisztollyal a jobb arcába a szeme alá, az orrával egy vonalban. A merénylet után Niko Vlad holttestét a Humboldt-folyóba hajítja, Roman csupán félelmében elmenekül a Perestroika klub közelében lévő kukához, ahol Mikhail Faustin egyik embere, Andrei leüti Nikót egy AK-47-tel. Pár óra elteltével, Niko egy pincében nyerte vissza az eszméletét Romannal együtt, noha Andrei kínozgatta Nikót, Mikhail Faustin mégis lelőtte őt mérgében, erre a reakcióra Dimitri Rascalov teljesen megzavarodott. Ez idő alatt, Romant eloldozták, viszont az elhízott ürge sikoltozni kezdett, s Faustin hasba lőtte. Az eseményt látva, Niko teljesen felmérgesedett, mindazonáltal Faustin felajánlotta, hogyha megtalál neki egy olyan embert, aki ellopott tőle egy TV-t, akkor elengedi a rokonát. A fiú szó nélkül elindult a célszemélyhez, mivel számára nagyon fontos ember Roman. Ettől a ponttól fogva, Niko megtalálta az illetőt, majd elszállította egy garázsba a TV-t, ennek következményeképpen Faustin elengedte Romant. Néhány nap elteltével, Faustin rájött, hogy Niko sokat segíthetne neki, ezért megbízta több munkával is, többek között meggyilkoltatta vele Kenny Petrovic fiát, Lennyt, melynek Dimitri nem nagyon örült. Miután hősünk teljesítette Faustin összes megbízását, Roman küldött egy üzenetet neki, hogy jöjjön el a taxiállomáshoz, mivelhogy szeretné bemutatni Bruciet. Ám Nikónak gőze sem volt róla, hogy kicsoda Brucie, de mégis meglátogatta a szeretett kuzinját és az őrült Bruciet. Egy rövid beszélgetés során, kiderült, hogy Roman szeretné, ha Niko elérhető lenne online-on is. thumb|left|250px|Niko nem sokkal [[Brucie Kibbutz|Brucie találkozása után.]] Ettől fogva, Roman megkérte Nikót, hogy dolgozzon Brucienak is, tudniillik ő jól fizet. Niko gondolkodás nélkül betoppant Brucie lakásába, majd a kérésére likvidálta Lyle Rivast, aki több alkalommal is cseszegette Bruciet. Amint elintézte Lyle-t, Brucie utasította, hogy lopja el Rivas autóját, azonban Rivas gengszterei felfigyeltek erre, így megpróbálták megölni a gyilkost, de Nikónak sikerült elmenekülnie. Ezután Brucie újabb feladatot kínált fel a bajtársának, mégpedig elrendelte, hogy hívja randira Lyle unokatestvérét, French Tom, hiszen ő is adósságokkal tartozik neki. Niko elröppent egy internetkávézóba, ahol a www.Lovemeet.com oldalon megtalálta French Tom profilját, s randira hívta. Pár nappal később Tom elfogadta a meghívást, és egy találkozót rendezett a "partnerével" a 69-ik utcai étteremben. Niko meg is érkezett a vendéglőbe, ahol végzett Tommal. thumb|right|250px|Niko beszélget [[Tom Rivas|Tommal a merénylet előtt.]] Tom halála után, Brucie és Niko versenyezni mennek, azonban a Banshee nem volt megjavítva Brucie garázsában, ezért Stevietől kérte kölcsön a Cometét, mellyel megnyerték a versenyt. Végezetül, Niko több exportot és versenyt is teljesített Brucie számára, így végleg befejezte a fitneszembernek a misszióit. Befejezésül, Niko kapott egy üzenetet Dimitritől, aki arra ösztönözte Nikót, hogy találkozzanak a Firefly Islandon. A társalgás közepette, Dimitri bevallta, hogy szeretné, ha Faustin meghalna, mert egy idegbeteg állat, aki embereket gyilkol. thumb|left|200px|Brucie tudósítja Nikót a versenyről. Niko tudomásul vette a parancsot, így elinvitálódott a Perestroika klubba, ahol lemészárolta az orosz maffiózókat és magát, Faustint is. Egy nap elteltével, Dimitri megbeszélte a végrehajtójával, hogy a pénzt átadja neki egy Mohanet-i raktárban. Mindazonáltal, Little Jacob érezte, hogy valójában ez egy csapda, így a társával, Nikóval tartott. Niko belépett a helységbe, ahol összefutott Ray Bulgarinnal és Dimitrivel. Ezt követően az oroszok megpróbálták meggyilkolni Nikót, csakhogy Jacob berontott a létesítménybe, ahol elpusztították az orosz erőket, ámbár Dimitrinek és Bulgarinnak sikerült meglógnia. Ezután, Niko és Jacob elmenekültek. Jacob biztonságba helyezését követően, Niko kiszabadította Romant egy taxi csomagtartójából, mely East Island Cityben található. thumb|right|250px|Niko meggyilkolja [[Mikhail Faustin|Faustint.]] Nem sokkal az események után, Niko elmesélte a történteket, és hazaindult Roman társaságával, viszont az apartmanjuk és a taxivállalat lángokba robbant, ennek eredményeként Niko és Roman kénytelen volt átköltözni Bohanba. 'Bohan, Algonquin' thumb|Niko beszélget Manny Escuelával. Amint Niko és Roman elköltözött Bohanba, Mallorie felhívta Nikót, hogy jöjjön Dél-Bohanba. Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Manny Escuelának, akinek az élet célja, hogy rendet tegyen Bohanban. Niko segít neki megtisztítani az utcákat. Nem sokkal később Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Elizabetta Torresnek, aki a legnagyobb kábítószer-kereskedő Bohanban. thumb|left|270px|Niko figyeli az üzletet. Elizabetta Torres megkéri Nikót, hogy segítsen lebonyolítani egy üzletet Patrick "Packie" McRearyvel. Amint Niko és Packie kimegy, Packie azt kéri, hogy figyelje az egyik háztetőről egy távcsöves fegyverrel az üzletet. Az üzleten hamar egy tűzpárbaj keletkezik, de Niko megöli a dílereket. Ezután Elizabetta Torres megkéri Nikót, hogy bonyolítsanak le egy üzletet Johnnyval illetve Playboy X-el, de az üzlet egy LCPD csapda és a heroinokat akarják elvenni, de Nikóék megszöknek a rendőrök elől. Ezután Manny Escuela megkéri Nikót, hogy üldözz egy vonatot Algonquin Hídtól Schottlerig. Niko ott megöli azokat, akiket Manny kért. Ezután Elizabetta Torres és Little Jacob veszekszik, hogy ellopták a kokaint, ezért megkéri Elizabetta, hogy szerezzük vissza a kokaint. Amint vissza szereznék, a NOOSE katonák és a rendőrség köröz minket, de mi lerázzuk a körözést és találkozunk Little Jacobbal Dél Bohanban, ahol megjelenik Michelle, aki elmondja hogy valójában Karennek hívnak és az a feladata, hogy figyelje Nikót, Michelle elveszi Nikótól a kokaint. thumb|270px|Niko és Elizabetta Torres. Ezután Elizabetta Torres felhív minket hogy sürgősen menjünk a házába. Niko gyorsan odaért és Elizabetta Torres parázott, hogy a rendőrök itt vannak és ekkor bejön Manny, aki felveszi, hogy Elizabetta a legnagyobb drog kereskedő, ekkor meglátja Nikót és elcsodálkozott, de abban a pillanatban Elizabetta lelövi Mannyt és Jay Hamiltont. Elizabetta arra kéri Nikót, hogy van egy orvos és vigye el oda Mannyéket, de ők legyenek a csomagtartóban, mert nehogy a rendőrök észrevegyék, hogy két darab hulla van a kocsiban. Niko teljesítette a feladatát és nem sokkal később Playboy X felhív minket, hogy találkozzunk North Hollandban, ahol a lényegre térne, hogy mit kéne csinálni, csak ekkor felbukkan Dwayne Forge és elkezdenek beszélgetni a múltról, de Playboy X azt mondja, hogy fontos a dolgunk és mennünk kell. A feladat az, hogy meg kell ölni pár embert hogy a helyet megvegye Yusuf Amir. Niko először felmegy egy felhőkarcoló tetejére. Először likvidálnia kell a darun az őröket és utána Niko lemegy megölni a főnököket. thumb|left|270px|Niko első találkozás Dwayne Frogeval. Amint Niko végez a feladattal Playboy X felhívja Nikót, hogy segítsen Dwayne Forgenak. Niko segíteni fog Dwaynek, de előbb Playboy X még mondja, hogy előbb van még egy feladata a számára. Playboy X arra kéri Nikót hogy fotózza le a bandatagokat és küldje el képben aztán meg Nikónak meg kell ölni őket. Amint végez, Niko elmegy Dwaynehez, Dwayne arra kéri, hogy egy embertől lopja el a pénzét, aki Chinatownban található. Amint Niko megszerzi a pénz, megkéri Dwaynet, hogy találkozzon a Cluckin Bellben. Dwayne következő feladata, hogy ölje meg a sztriptíz klubban a főnököket, akiket Playboy X fizet. Amint végzett Niko Playboy X egyből felhívja, hogy minek tetted és azután azt kéri, hogy menjen a luxus apartmanjába. Amint Niko elmegy Playboy X apartmanjába, Playboy arra kéri hogy ölje meg Dwaynet. Viszont amint Niko kimegy Dwayne felhívja hogy ölje meg Playboyt. Ha Dwaynet öljük meg, akkor Playboy X fizet nekünk 250,000$-t, de ha Playboyt öljük meg, akkor megkapjuk a luxus apartmanját és Dwaynel lehet barátságot kötni. Ezután felhív minket Michelle, hogy találkozzanak a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatalban. Amint Niko elmegy a Nemezbiztonsági Hivatalba, akkor Michelle elvezeti United Liberty Paperhez. U.L.Paper megzsarolta Nikót, hogy ha nem segít az Országvédelmében akkor a börtönben fog kikötni. Így hát Nikónak nem volt választása segített az országvédelmében. Niko kapott négy feladatot. A második feladat után Nikót felhívja Mallorie, hogy Romant elrabolták. És amint megy Niko küld neki egy üzenetet Dimitri Rascalov, hogy elraboltuk Romant és egy képet is küldött amin Roman véresre van verve egy Shotgunnal és a fejére tartják. Niko már olyan mérges volt hogy felhívta Dimitrit és egy fenyegető üzenetet küldött Niko neki. Niko elmegy Lompocba Bohan Industrialba egy menedékhelyen, ahol megmenti Romant és az oroszokkal végez ott. Amint visszaérnek a Bohani apartmanba, ott Niko megmondja hogy Roman ne játsszon többet szerencsejátékot, hanem tartsa meg a pénzt. Roman megfogadta, hogy nem fog többet szerencsejátékot játszani és abból a pénzből vett egy új taxi állomást és egy luxus apartmant Middle Park Eastben, Algonquinban. Ezután visszamegy Niko U.L.Paperhez és elvégzi a megmaradt munkáit. thumb|Niko találkozik Francis McReayvel. Ezután Niko kap egy ismeretlen hívást, hogy találkozzon egy bizonyos személlyel Castle Driveban. Az a bizonyos személy nem más volt, mint Francis McReary. Azt kérte Francis, hogy van egy ember aki lopott pénzt és meg kell őt ölni. Ezután Francis arra kért hogy Tom Goldbergnél van az McReary aktái ezért meg kell Tom Goldberget ölni és vissza kell szerezni tőle az aktákat. Először jelentkezni kell egy interjúra és venni kell ruhákat a Perseus boltból .Ezután adnak egy időpontot hogy mikorra legyél ott az interjún és azután meg kell ölni Tom Goldberget és ellopni az aktákat és el kell vinni Francisnek. Ezután van egy ember akit meg kell ölni. A neve Clarence és East Hollandban található. Amint megölöd, köröznek a rendőrök. Amint végeztél a feladattal, Francis azt kéri, hogy ölj meg egy embert, aki Denver kerületében található. 3 módszer van hogy megöld az embert. 1:Megjegyzed a telefonszámát a bejátszásban. 2:Kilövöd távcsöves fegyverrel a TV-t. 3:Kilövöd az antennát. És ezután jöhet a vérfürdő. thumb|left|250px|Niko, Patrick és Derric McReary a bankrablás során. Amint végeztünk Packie felhív minket, hogy menjünk el az anyja házához Brokerbe és olyan feladatot ad hogy menjünk el Fishmarketbe és lopjunk el egy kamiont amibe drogot csempésztek. Amint megszerezted a kamiont el kell vinni egy garázsba Ray Boccinonak. Ezután a Maffiától el kell lopni sok pénzt. A Colony Islanden van a rejtekhelyük. Amint végeztünk, Packie arra kér hogy vegyél Perseus ruhákat mert nagy dolgot fogunk csinálni. A nagy dolog az, hogy ki kell rabolni egy bankot. A bejátszásban lehet látni a The Ballad of Gay Tony főhősét Luis Fernando Lopezt. Amint felrobbantottuk egy C4 bombával a széfet és elloptuk a pénzt, a rendőrség körözni fog minket. Sikátoron keresztül a metróvasút alagútján, Packie anyjának házig tart az út. 'Alderney' thumb|250px|Niko találkozik Ray Boccinoval. A rablást követően Niko, a Pegorino bűnügyi család egyik emberének, Ray Boccinonak dolgozik, akinek hét küldetést teljesít. Elsőként végezni kell egy Teddy Benavidez nevű emberrel, majd Ray elküld minket a gyémántokért, aztán meg kell ölni Luca Silvestrit és annak csapatát, amiért ellopták Ray gyémántjait. Később azzal bízza meg Nikót, hogy ölje meg Jim Fitzgeraldot, a The Lost MC motoros banda egyik tagját valamint a társát is. Később végeznünk kell Isaac Rothtal, a Zsidó Maffia vezetőjével. thumb|left|250px|Niko segít elpusztítani az ellenséges helikoptereket. Később Niko Derrick McRearynek dolgozik, aki több munkát ad neki. Például végeznünk kell Bucky Sligo-val és a csapatával, majd segíteni kell neki valamint egy koreai gengszternek, Kim Young-Guknak, hogy a hajóját nehogy felrobbantsák az Albánok, illetve meg kell ölni Aiden O'Malleyt is. Később Francis McReary megkér minket arra, hogy öljük meg a testvérét, Derrick McRearyt, mert titkokat árult el róla. Azonban Derrick azt kéri tőle, hogy ölje meg Francist. A két testvér elmegy egy parkban, ahol Nikónak döntenie kell, hogy melyik testvért öli meg. Ha Francist öljük meg, akkor nem kapsz semmit, viszont Derrick megölésért kapunk 20000$-t. thumb|250px|A temetés, amire Niko is eljön (Francis esetében). Ezután Patrick felhív minket, hogy a testvérét megölték, és azt szeretné, hogy jöjjön el a temetésére, amit végül Albán gengszterek zavarnak meg, de végül épségben kijutnak a temetőbe, láthatjuk Katet is többek között. thumb|left|250px|A csere. Később Patrick bátyja, Gerald McReary ad munkákat Niko számára. Elsőként elrabolja Gracie Ancelottit, az Ancelottii Don lányát, majd később Patrickkal együtt cserét ajánljanak a gyémántokért cserébe, a cserében Gay Tony és Luis Fernando Lopez is részt vesz. majd ezt követően megtámadták őket Ray Bulgarin emberei, de eltudtak menekülni. Ezek után Niko az egyik háborús társának dolgozik, aki megváltoztatta a nevét Bernie Cranera, három feladattal bízza meg Nikót. Elsőként egy embergyűlölő embert kell megölni, majd Niko találkozik néhány emberrel, akik megzsarolták Berniet, ezért Niko megöli őket, majd végez Dimitri Rascalov embereivel. A Médiában Alapul thumb|286px|A hasonlóság Niko Bellic és Sasha közt. Niko megjelenése nagyon hasonlít Sasha-éra Behind Enemy Lines című filmből, ami a Bosznia-Hercegoviniai háboúról szol. Sasha ruhái megtalálható, és megvásárolható a Orosz Ruhaboltban Népesség Niko a 2011-es Guinness World Records Top 50 Legkedvencebb Karakter kategóriában a 13-ik helyet érte el. A nevét helytelenül írták ki " Nico Belic". Karakter előzetes thumb|center|499px Küldetések, melyekben jelen van GTA IV *Mivel a játék főszereplője, minden küldetésben megjelenik. ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Buyer's Market *Collector's Item *Knowing Me, Knowing You (Hang) *Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Prince GTA V *Casing the Jewel Store (Említik) *The Paleto Score (Említi Patrick McReary, de csakis akkor, ha őt választja a játékos a rablás alatt.) ;GTA Online *Választhatjuk Niko Bellicet apaként a Grand Theft Auto Onlineben, de csak akkor, ha megvásároltuk a Collectors Editiont. Apróságok *Egy Grand Theft Wiki szavazás megmutatta, hogy 1826 felhasználó szerint, Niko Bellic az eddigi legjobb főszereplő. *Nikoval együtt, Luis Fernando Lopezt és Johnny Klebitzt is elárulja egy társa, és mindegyik árulóból a játék főellensége lett. *Nikonak van egy sebhelye a bal szemöldökén, amit valószínüleg még a háborúban szerzett, de ez nem biztos. *Niko, Luis Lopez és Johnny Klebitz között Niko a legkarcsúbb. *Nikonak eredetileg volt egy ujjatlan-kesztyűje, ami a konzolos verzióból kimaradt, de PC-s verzióba azt mondták benne lesz, ez végül nem került bele, de a játék fájljai közt megtalálható a kesztyű. *Bár Niko szerb, Dardan azt hiszi, hogy orosz. *TBoGT-ben, Niko majdnem elüti Luist a játék Introjában. *Niko nem üt meg nőt, ha egy nő vezeti az autót és azt elakarja lopni, akkor nem üti meg csak kiráncigálja onnan. Egy véletlenszerű karakternél Niko megver egy embert, mert megütött egy nőt. Egyedül Gracie Ancelottit üt meg, hogy nyugottan tudjon vezetni. Erre van egy utalás a TBoGT-ben, amikor Luis ugyanúgy kiüti Graciet, ahogy Niko. *Ha The Holland Play-nél, azt választjuk, hogy Playboy X-et öljük meg, akkor Playboy házában elérhető lesz Claude ruhája. *Niko megjelenik egy Easter Egg-ként a GTA V-ben, egy résznél, amikor Jimmy laptopozik, látható Niko LifeInvader profilja, ahol ott van Roman a barátlistáján, emiatt nagyon is lehetséges az, hogy Niko a bosszút választotta a GTA V eseményei előtt. Galéria 120px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje 140px-Artwork5-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje, a ruhája hasonlít az egyik ellenségére, Darko Brevicre 180px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-poster-1-.jpg|Niko egyik artworkje. 180px-Busted-1-.jpg|Niko lebukott egy LCPD rendőrnél 180px-Sleeping with the Fish-1-.jpg|Niko és Roman egy testet dobnak a kukába 180px-Alliance-1-.jpg|Niko az Ír maffia néhány tagjával 180px-101-1-.jpg|Niko, a gyilkos 168px-Niko at the prime of his life...-1-.jpg|Niko harcol egy M4-sel 180px-Niko and Edie-1-.jpg|Niko beszél a sorozatgyilkossal, Eddie Lowal 180px-Niko and Francis-1-.jpg|Niko Francis McRearyvel beszélget 180px-Ice Cold Killer-1-.jpg|Niko a jég hideg gyilkos 168px-NikoBellic-GTAIV-Suit-1-.png|Niko a Perseus Suit ruhájában 180px-88769969-1-.jpg|Niko a Black Jackben 110px-NB-1-.png|Niko egy másik Perseus Suit ruhában. 170px-NikoLiberty-1-.PNG|Niko a Love-meet.net-en,Liberty Cityben NikoLifeInvader2-1-.jpg|Niko a LifeInvader oldalon a GTA V-ben Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 9.15.36 PM-1-.png|Niko megjelenése a Grand Theft Auto Online-ban Niko.jpg|Niko Bellic neve egy repülő jegyen Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Niko_Bellic en:Niko Bellic de:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pl:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Katonai személyek Kategória:Spekuláció Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Bellic Család Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:GTA Online karakterek